Robin Beyond
: Though a Kryptonian, Case lacks the vulnerability to Kryptonite given to others of his race. :* : Case's DNA has been adapted be immune to Kryptonite radiation unlike other Kryptonians. He can absorb Kryptonite radiation and utilize it has an energy source. see Drax, Superman x, Batgirl Beyond, H'el :*'Lead': Unlike full blooded Kryptonians Robin Beyond can see through lead with his vision powers. See: Batgirl Beyond , Drax, Brainiac. :* : Very powerful but still in training, limit or full power unknown. :* : They can mind talk to other Kryptonians. Harder with aliens who are non telepathy. ::* : Case and Cassandra can talk to each other using their minds and locate each other anywhere on the planet. :* : works on only on minds who don't have high intelligence or super intelligence can be resistant to it. :* : Like his sisters, he is able to cross distances. The exact distance he can teleport remains unknown, but his ability to teleport grows with his age. He is able to bring people and objects with his when he is teleporting as long as he is touching them and he wanted to bring them with him. His teleporting powers apparently also enabled him to change positions while in transit. :* : Robin has the power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results. He prefers to charge smaller objects, such as his ever-present marbles as the time required to charge them is greatly reduced and they are much easier for him to throw. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object. The larger it is the more time it takes. He can charge a rock as big as a small house in the matter of seconds. Most charging takes place through touch. The power of his explosions is dependent how much power he puts into it and time of storage of the object he is charging, for example, His marbles can explodes with the force of a grenade or with the power to knock down a fully powered Kryptonian. Robin can also use his powers to accelerate an object's kinetic energy instead of converting its potential energy, for example, he can charge his bo staff with enough power to level a house. He can, at least to some extent, control the amount of time until it detonates and can even reabsorb the energy of non-detonated bombs. (Note: Batgirl Beyond doesn't have this ability.) | Abilities = In addition to the training he received from Kara McGinnis, Terry McGinnis, Tim Drake, Dick Grayson, Damian. He is member of his high school's wrestling team. ( like his dad was) Also on gymnastics team. Not has good fighter has his twin sister Cassandra instead relies on his Twelfth Level Intellect, physical conditioning, acrobatic prowess, and keen detective skills taught to him by his father and uncle Tim Drake. As expected ,Terry McGinnis, Cassandra McGinnis), Kara, Phoenix ( Lana Lang/Luthor) engages him in regular, rigorous training. Tim Drake ,Kara, Kal-El help with his mental training. * : Case has a "12th-level intellect", which grants him superhuman calculation skills, amazing memory and exceptional technical know-how. This increased intellect gives him superior calculating abilities, an encyclopedic memory and innovating scientific knowledge. | Strength = Normal Kryptonian male of his age who engages in intensive regular exercise, effected by yellow sunlight. | Weaknesses = * : Both Case and Cassandra have somewhat limited protection against magic. Examples can't be killed by magic or control by it. They aren't completely immune to it just more resistant. ** : * Kryptonians: On the rare occasions where he has battled other Kryptonians, they seem more easily able to harm one another as well. * : His abilities will eventually weaken without replenishing his energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation. * : When exposed to the same red solar radiation as Krypton's red sun Rao, it causes him to lose his powers within a large amount of exposure until the exposure to yellow sunlight will reverse this effect. Only real Red sunlight can affect his and his sister Cassandra powers. * Vulnerability to Psionics: psychic attacks work better on Cassandra than they do on Case. * : Massive amounts of quantum energy can injure or kill Batgirl Beyond (Cassandra) & Robin Beyond ( Case) as well. They are unable to process it. *'Dheronian Metal': Weapons made from Dheronian metal can injure Kryptonians to a limited degree. *'Kryptonian Metal': Weapons made from Kryptonian metal can injure Kryptonians as easily as Humans. | Equipment = Robin Beyond Suit | Transportation = Batman Beyond Mobile 2.0 | Weapons = Robin Beyond customarily uses an extendable Kryptium staff. | Notes = | Trivia = * While Robin possesses a great intellect, memory and scientific knowledge, he is still limited by his human/Kryptonian creativity and ability for original thought. | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Professors Category:Detectives Category:Metahumans Category:Hybrid Characters Category:Robin